Hidden Wounds Part 3
by mandiiVpanda
Summary: After many months of personal issues, I have fianly comiled part 3 of my story. Since I'm under a new account, It will not be added to the rest. I have no control of this factor. Enjoy.


Amy stared vaguely at her reflection, which gazed back with the same dulled, green   
eyes. Her gaze met her side, which had been roughly bandaged from the navel down to her   
right knee. The white cloths were blood stained, even through such thick fabric. She turned her   
attention now to the bloodied bump on her head, and began wrapping gauze around it tightly.   
A whimper escaped her lips as she ended the bandage with one last, firm wrapping.  
The thought of seeing a doctor had occurred, but was immediately dismissed from her   
mind. She would not, could not, consult a doctor; Sonic was her legal guardian, after all, and   
she had no idea how he would react to this.  
"He doesn't need to know..." She stared at her face once more, wincing back tears.   
"This is my fault..." She muttered sadly. If I weren't so childish, I wouldn't have stayed out so   
late, she thought to herself. She ripped her gaze away from the mirror. I am a nothing more   
than a worthless child!  
She dropped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Burying her head into her   
arms, she cried softly. "This is my fault..."  
  
Her world spun around her, and she barely held herself up with her arm, which rested   
on her bed. Her head was pounding, and her thoughts had grown weak. The room was   
darkening with every second. She toppled down onto the floor, breathing ragged breaths.  
Amy felt as though her body had lost all stability and was falling apart by the seams.   
She curled up into a ball, shivering with pain. Her mending had not healed her wounds... they   
had only gotten worse.  
It was as though her body were bleeding to death from the insides. Her lungs felt filled   
with an unexplainable pressure that threatened to smother her respiring, and her head spun   
wildly, as though it had taken a sudden blow.   
Suddenly, the heavy feeling departed, and she felt very light, as though she were   
disconnected from her body; as though she were dreaming, half awake.  
She barely heard the sound of something slamming, and saw shadows hovering over   
her body. Her vision was blackening... the shadows were going to take her away.   
Please, let it end...let this nightmare end... she pleaded the indistinct figures with   
tearing eyes.   
One of the shadows crouched over her, and she shivered, feeling as though death   
were dragging her away. Amy's gaze met that of the one shadow. A flash of electricity shot   
through her brain, recognizing the hazel eyes that had been stricken with fear. Sonic... was her   
last thought before her world sunk into darkness.  
  
The room was white, and yet seemed so dark. How could it not seem dark, what with   
the wave of sadness that threatened to engulf it's occupants. There was a window that   
stretched across the one wall across from the room's guests. Though it was masked by blinds,   
Sonic knew what rested behind them.  
The silence was unbearable. He felt as though his head were going to explode. It was   
too much! The anxiety and fear, it was eating away at him slowly. Sonic's frantic thoughts were   
muted as the doctor entered the room.  
"Hello," He said in a toneless voice. Sonic hated speaking with doctors; they always   
seemed so cold and without emotion. "Are one of you the girl's legal guardian?"  
Sonic replied by numbly raising his hand, a blank expression taking over his face. "How   
is Amy?"  
The doctor flipped through his writing tablet, and looked back at Sonic. "Not to good.   
There is much internal bleeding, and possible lung failure."  
Sonic was taken back at once. He stared, his eyes focused on something it seemed   
only he could see, causing him to stare blankly. The doctor shifted uncomfortably with the   
silence, but Tails spoke up.  
"How... did this happen?" He asked uncertainly, his voice stammering.  
" True origin of the wounds are unknown at the moment. A sharp object had apparently   
caused the laceration on her side, which stretches from the mid-waist to her right knee. The   
bump to the head is still being diagnosed, but we're worried about the source of the bleeding;   
whether the damage has reached the brain. Several ribs are broken and 'floating' on the lung.   
Beneath them is a lung bruise, which surrounds a puncture wound caused by a dismembered   
rib. There is hemorrhage inside the left lung, which is currently being drained." He paused,   
waiting for more comments.  
"How did this happen?"  
The doctor shrugged, "A violent fight or struggle, or an accident. There are numerous   
possibilities, but we'll know if she regain consciousness."  
Sonic winced at the harsh words, wishing the doctor didn't speak so coldly, as if it were   
just another person; as if they were supposed to expect this.  
"C-can we see her?" He replied, his mind numbed.  
The doctor shook his head. "No." That was all. No explanation, just a simple, hurtful   
answer.  
Tails watched vacantly at the departing doctor and muttered under his breath, "What   
happened...?"  
Sonic didn't want an explanation; he honestly didn't know what he wanted at this point;   
all he needed was a confirmation of Amy being in good health. "Believe me, Tails, If I knew, I   
wouldn't be here. I'd be making what is wrong right again."  
The fox shook his head, staring at his friend. How could he always think he could make   
everything right? He looked at the ground wearily. Everything had been easy for Sonic, maybe   
that was why he seemed so lazy most of the time. He didn't need to try or work, because   
everything he did was right. But now, Tails thought, he cannot make it right. Whatever   
happens now is totally out of his control. And He knew Sonic felt that way. That was the   
reason he was so full of anger and fear. For the first time since he could remember, Sonic had   
no control of what was to happen. He had always felt there was a villain to beat and that was   
that, but now there was no villain or mastermind... just a dying girl in the hands of fate.  
"Who did this to her?! When I find out..."  
"Sonic!" Miles Prower interrupted, a hint of frustration in his voice. "You don't get it, do   
you!? This isn't a bad guy to beat or some plan to foil! This is life, damnit, and you can't make   
fate stop for one girl by righting wrongs, Sonic! You can't just be the hero, and everything turns   
out right! No!" He shouted, just as afraid as his hedgehog companion, but in a different way;   
Sonic feared having no control, and Tails feared for Amy's life. "All you can do right now is sit   
still and wait!"  
Sonic stared, anger flashing in his eyes and turning his peach muzzle red. He was   
furious, because everything Tails said was true. He had no power over this outcome. He was   
weak and defenseless. He turned from the fox in frustration, glaring out another window, which   
showed the parking-lot bellow.  
His ears were perked up intently, searching the unseen room he feared for sounds.   
Nothing but shuffling and strange beeps and clangs. Nothing of importance. But then, what   
had he expected? He sighed with a feeling of disappointment and turned to his friend.  
"Let's head home, Tails. We'll wait for news at home..." He shuffled out of the room, his   
gaze fixated on the ground.  
Miles followed, concerned. Maybe this lack of control wasn't good for Sonic, but then,   
he was sensing something else. Something hurt and shattered. He had thought that this   
outcome would humble the heroic hedgehog, and yet it did more damage than a moral upshot.  
  
  
Amy floated through the darkness, as the cold depths that had wrapped around her   
body and drug her into a black hell loosened from around her. Her body, or what she felt to be   
a body, drifted through the obscurity. She strained her eyes, trying to see. But she saw   
nothing. And yet, she heard something. Something, someone soft. She was lulled by a sudden   
calm, and felt her weightless body become tight and rigid. It felt as though she were suddenly   
being shoved into a heavy, painful chamber lined with impaling nails. Chains began to drag her   
now struggling body into it, as it shut over her, sending a wave of pain through her.  
  
Amy's eyes fluttered open, darting around tiredly. Where was she? She was back in   
her chamber, her torture cell; her pained body. She tried groaning in pain, but she could barely   
make anything but a muffled sound. Her blurred eyes suddenly focused on something,   
someone near her. Sonic, she tried to mutter, but it came only as a strange murmur that   
sounded more like, "Sn."  
He leaned next to her, smiling. She tried to keep her eyes open as he spoke in a   
language she couldn't understand. Mumbles, muffled noises, muttering - she could not   
understand his words. But they were comforting, and she soon could not keep her drooping   
eyelids open, and drifted into her weightless state once again.  
  
Tails lifted his head from the book as Sonic walked through the door. "Well, how is   
she?" He was a little frustrated that he could not see her, but was still concerned.  
"I suppose she's making progress," Sonic replied, leading Tails out of the building. "It   
was been a week, so I don't know if she should have recovered sooner, or later..."  
"Let's just be glad she is recovering at all." Tails muttered.  
Sonic nodded in agreement and said, "The doctors had been contacted by the police.   
They think Amy's injuries are linked with another incident."  
"Really?" He replied, excited to hear something helpful.  
"Yeah, a guy was found half dead the night of Amy's disappearance, and he sustained   
some serious damage. Once both have recovered, they'll be questioned separately and   
together."  
"That's just what she needs after her troubles, " Tails said sarcastically. "She doesn't   
need to be interrogated; she needs to go home."  
"My thoughts exactly." Sonic's voice was dark, and his friend was surprised.  
"I some how think you know something I do not."  
Sonic paused, and looked at Tails. "I have a hunch about how Amy got her injuries, and   
that's why I'm against them being questioned together."  
"You think that guy has something to do with it?" He growled back. He knew Sonic   
would find someone to blame, and try to use him as a scapegoat for his feelings. "You don't   
have proof."  
"Oh, I have a reasonable cause for my thoughts. The police believe the two might have   
fought amongst themselves. This is believable because the guy had been smashed in the   
head by a blunt object; Amy's mallet, I'm assuming. They work together, and allot of people   
from the restaurant claim they had seen the guy approach Amy several times, and even to   
have harassed her. I somehow don't think Amy would go and just hit him in the head if he   
hadn't been doing something wrong; he started some serious shit, and he's going to regret it."  
Tails could only stare at Sonic with a sudden interest. "Do the police share the same   
theory?"  
"I don't know. But we won't know if it's true until Amy recovers. We'll have to get her to   
tell us, so we get the story right before she tells the authorities."  
  
The same sensation shot through her as it had before. Being thrown into the torture   
chamber that was her own body, and waking to bright lights. But this time, the words, the   
vision; it seemed right to her.  
She turned her dazed eyes to Sonic, who once again, smiled. "Sonichh..." She forced a   
toneless murmur, and flashed him a confused look.  
"You're in the hospital, Amy." He said. "You were hurt."  
Her eyes darted around the room with puzzle. Hurt? What had happened? Her eyes   
seemed to ask, 'How?'  
"Someone hurt you. A man. He hurt you and made you bleed."  
A pang shot through her brain, a remembering took over her thoughts.  
A sharp pain... cold hands, touching, searching... pain... running, faster, faster...the   
shadows, the death...  
Her eyes rimmed with tears suddenly, and she whimpered as the memories came   
flooding back. Sonic immediately took her hand as she sobbed, and stared he down with   
compassionate eyes. "What happened Amy? Who hurt you?"  
She winced back pained tears, and shook her head slightly. Her bottom lip quivered.  
"What happened to you?"  
She couldn't take it any more, and turned her face away from him, letting the tears slide   
down her face. His hand left hers, and she was quickly sorry she had rejected him. She   
needed that comfort, but she also did not need the interrogations. She was only beginning to   
understand herself, and was thrown into a pit of grief.  
"It's okay, Amy Rose. No one's going to hurt you again, do you understand?"  
There was no answer, aside from the quiet sobs that racked the girl's damaged chest.   
Her breathing suddenly became irregular and her heart-rate had changed. Sonic jerked away,   
afraid his questions were hurting her. He should have waited, but he couldn't help himself. He   
had to know, it was the only way to grasp control and fix things..   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Okay, that was part three. Currently working on the fourth chapter, which will be out   
soon. Sorry to keep anyone waiting [not as though any one was really enjoying my story to   
begin with...], but I have been experiencing hardships among family, friends, and the likes. It   
has only been through Sonikku to Ami no Ai that I could still keep my interests on Sonic the   
Hedgehog... and meet my beau ^.~   
Send all comments, complaints, and all-around flames to mandiivpanda@aol.com; or   
you an reach me through AIM at xmandiivpanda during most evenings. But be mature with the   
flames, people, I'm just a kid yet to graduate from junior high. Ciao!  



End file.
